


Hypätään siivet selkäämme

by Vivacious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, draama, huumori
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raapalekokoelma lentopallourveloista monella parituksella ja mausteella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iwaoi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: En omista ketään, saati ansaitse näitä raapustelemalla, leikin vain.

Kaikkina niinä vuosina, joina Iwaizumi on tuntenut Oikawan, tämä on mennyt nukkumaan ajoissa kenties neljäkymmentä kertaa. Siis noin kahdesti vuodessa. Oikawan näkökulmasta uni vie aikaa tärkeämmiltä asioilta, kuten heidän vastustajiensa matsien nauhoitteiden katselulta ja typerien tekstiviestien lähettämiseltä. Iwaizumin näkökulmasta Oikawa on idiootti.  
  
Kello on varttia vaille yksi. Iwaizumi herää soittoääneensä, eikä hänen tarvitse edes vilkaista puhelimen ruutua.  
  
”Pää tyynyyn”, hän komentaa tervehdyksen sijaan.  
  
” _Älä ole ilkeä, Iwa-chan_.”  
  
”Miksi soitit? Vuodatko verta?”  
  
” _Sydämeni vuotaa_ ”, Oikawa vastaa ja Iwaizumi pyöräyttää silmiään.  
  
”Hyvää _yötä_ , Oikawa”, hän sanoo ja painaa punaista luuria. Noin kolmen sekunnin kuluttua puhelin soi uudestaan.  
  
” _Iwa-chan! Olet niin kylmä_ ”, Oikawa marisee parhaalla viisivuotiaan äänellään. Iwaizumi voi kuvitella mutrussa olevat huulet.  
  
”Valitettavasti lämmöt ovat päällä ainoastaan työaikaan. Ole hyvä ja soita uudelleen—”  
  
” _Ihan kuin tekisit jotakin tärkeää nyt_.”  
  
”Itse asiassa kyllä.”  
  
” _Mitä muka_?”  
  
”Voi helvetti Oikawa, mitä ihmiset yleensä tekevät keskiyön jälkeen?”  
  
Oikawa päästää kevyen äännähdyksen. ” _No mutta, Iwa-chan… anteeksi jos häiritsin sinun ja kätesi laatuaikaa_ …”  
  
”Lyön sinulle luurin korvaan.”  
  
” _Siinä ei ole mitään hävettävää, olethan terve nuori mies_.”  
  
”Oikawa. Oliko. Sinulla. Jotain. Asiaa?”  
  
” _Tuota_...”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
Sillä typeryksellä on parempi olla jotain oikeaa asiaa, Iwaizumi miettii. Uni on kohta karissut kokonaan hänen silmistään ja tilalle on ilmaantunut murhanhimo.  
  
” _Ikävöin sinua_?”


	2. Kuroken

”Kenma”, Kuroo mumisee. Hän siirtää hiukset pois tämän niskasta, paljastaa ihoa suudeltavakseen.  
  
”Hmm?”   
  
”Olisiko mahdollista, että sulkisit tuon?”  
  
”En ole vielä tallennuspisteessä”, Kenma sanoo kädet vakaasti konsolissaan kiinni.   
  
”Kuinka pian mahdat olla?”  
  
Kenma huokaa. ”Ehkä joskus kymmenen minuutin päästä? Minun täytyy voittaa tämä pomo ensin.”  
  
Kuroo hymähtää. ”Keskity sitten kunnolla”, hän sanoo. Uhkaava musiikki jatkaa pauhaamistaan, ja Kuroo painaa huulensa jälleen vasten Kenman kaulaa. Kenman hengitys tihenee hieman. Hänen sormensa jatkavat naputteluaan, mutta Kuroo ei ole moksiskaan.   
  
Hän ripottelee kosketuksia Kenman paidan alle, sipaisee solisluita, pelaa oman osansa niin hyvin kuin taitaa. Hänen sormensa leikittelevät rennosti tämän housujen nauhoilla, mikä saa Kenman niskan punoittamaan. Aina silloin tällöin Kuroo vilkaisee Kenman olan yli ja tarjoaa kannustusta haarniskaan pukeutuneelle hahmolle. Aika soljuu, lihakset Kuroon kosketuksen alla tiukkenevat. Peli soittaa voittomusiikin ja konsoli valahtaa päiväpeitteelle.   
  
Kun Kenma viimein kääntyy hänen puoleensa, poskipäät hivenen hehkuen, Kuroo virnistää. Palkinto näissä peleissä on aina lopulta hänen.


	3. Kagehina

Aurinko laskee linja-auton ikkunoiden takana Karasunon lentopallojoukkueen palatessa harjoittelupelistä Tokiosta. He ovat vasta kotimatkan alkupuolella, mutta Hinatan pää on jo viimeisten viiden minuutin aikana notkahdellut ylös alas kuin sätkyukolla. Kageyama on varma, että tämän niskat katkeavat ennen kuin he pääsevät perille. Ja kenelle hän sitten passaisi? Hinatan päässä ei paljoa tunnu pyörivän, mutta olisi vielä pahempi jos sitä ei olisi enää hartioilla keikkumassa…  
  
Muuta vaihtoehtoa ei siis liene.   
  
Kageyama vetää Hinatan kauluksesta ja tämä jatkaa torkkumistaan hänen olkaansa vasten. Uni saa Hinatan tuoksumaan lämpöiseltä, ja Kageyama tekee parhaansa jättääkseen huomiotta kuinka Sugawara vilkuilee heitä pehmeän hymyn kanssa käytävän toiselta puolelta.


	4. Daisuga

Sade saapuu kerta rykäyksellä, kastelee jokaisen juuri ennen kellonsoittoa sisälle ryntäävän. Sugan niskassa valuu vettä ja hän räpyttelee märkiä ripsiään kuin hämmentyneenä siitä, että sää saattoi pettää jopa hänet näin.   
  
”Onko sinulla vaihtovaatteita?” Daichi kysyy. Sugawara pudistaa päätään irvistäen.   
  
”Kaikki urheiluvaatteeni ovat kotona pesussa, kun harkkoja kerran ei ole.”  
  
”Hm, sitten ei mahda muuta”, Daichi sanoo ja kaivaa omaa lokeroaan. ”Tässä.”  
  
”Ah, kiitos.”   
  
Daichin verryttelypuku on hieman väljä hänen varakapteenilleen. Hihat hitusen liian pitkät. Mieleen tulevat elokuvien vaatteita lainaavat tyttöystävät… Daichi tuntee suunsa kuivuvan.   
  
_Itsehillintää nyt._  
  
Se vain on hankalaa, sillä Suga saattaa olla läpimärkä, mutta hänen silmissään tuikkii aurinko.


	5. Kagehina

He paljastuvat eräänä treeni-iltana pelatessaan kolme vastaan kolmea. Hinata, Kageyama ja Tanaka ovat kaksi pistettä jäljessä Tsukishimaa, Sugawaraa ja Asahia, eikä Hinata malta odottaa pääsevänsä tasoittamaan tilannetta.  
  
” _Tobio_ , passaa!” Hinata huutaa keuhkojensa täydeltä, kun pallo lentää heidän puolelleen verkkoa.  
   
Kageyama on jo kohottanut kätensä ilmaan, mutta jähmettyy sitten ja tiputtaa pallon suoraan omille kasvoilleen.   
  
Hinata räpäyttää silmiään. ”Idiootti! Mitä sinä _teet_? Minähän huusin, että… ah…”  
  
Salissa on hiljaista, kunnes…  
  
”Vai että Tobio-kun”, Noya kihertää penkiltä ja Tanaka yhtyy remakasti hänen nauruunsa. Daichi käskee heitä lopettamaan hymy huulillaan.  
   
Kageyama näyttää siltä, ettei osaa päättää kuristaisiko Hinatan vai punastuisiko. Lopputuloksena on jälkimmäinen.


	6. Iwaoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos kovasti kaikesta tähän mennessä tulleesta palautteesta. Yleisön pyynnöstä tänään lisää Iwaoita, tällä kertaa vähän angstisemmalla otteella. Pahoittelut mahdollisesta ooc:ydestä, tää fandom on mulle vielä kovin uusi. Inspiraatiosanana toimi "ylpeys".

”Nyt alkaisi olla aika lopettaa”, Iwaizumi toteaa salin ovelta. ”Sinun polvesi ei kestä enempää tänään.”  
  
”Iwa-chan, älä ole höpsö”, Oikawa sanoo ja tarjoaa hänelle säteilevän hymyn. Sellaisen, joka saisi fanitytöt lupaamaan hänelle esikoislapsensa. Iwaizumia se ei näytä vakuuttavan. Tämä vain kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
  
”Haluatko rikkoa itsesi, idiootti? Pääsit vasta eroon kepeistäsi.”  
  
”Muutama lisätoisto ei tapa minua”, Oikawa sanoo ja ottaa askeleen kohti verkkoa. Hänen polveaan kolottaa. Mitä siitä? Ei ole olemassa tuloksia ilman kipua. Oikawa ei koskaan ole ollut nero ja niinpä hän on kivunnut huipulle antamalla kaikkensa. Hän on aina voinut olla ylpeä omistautumisestaan. Miksi siis luovuttaa pienen tuskan tähden?  
  
”Oikawa.”  
  
”Niin, Iwa-chan?”  
  
Hän tarttuu palloon, suorittaa täydellisen aloitussyötön. Hänen polvessaan vihlaisee. Valkoinen kipu kulkee ylemmäs, saa hänet räpyttelemään silmiään. Iwaizumi huokaa.  
  
” _Tooru_. Riittää jo.”  
  
Iwaizumi kävelee hänen vierelleen, eikä Oikawa enää poimi uutta palloa. Hän nielaisee kurkkuunsa kohoavan palan.  
  
”Tämä on epäreilua.”  
  
”Tiedän.”  
  
Kotimatkalla Oikawa ottaa tukea tutusta hartiasta. 


	7. IwaOi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuuma ilma inspiroi kirjoittamaan tällaisen, ei enää ihan raapalemittaisen pätkän. Silkkaa höttöä ja mahdollisesti ei täysin IC:tä, mutta toivottavasti tykkäätte.

Hikipisarat valuvat pitkin Hajimen niskaa, kun hän nojaa vasten heidän auringon maalaamia etuportaitaan. Oikawa oli saapunut hetkeä aiemmin, höpissyt jotakin uusimmasta roskaa soittavasta idoliryhmästään, ja kaikki oli ollut kohdallaan. Kunnes Oikawa oli kaivanut laukustaan esiin mehujään.   
  
Oikawan kieli on sininen hänen pyöräyttäessään sitä mehujään ympäri. Hajimen suuta kuivaa, ja hän yrittää parhaansa mukaan olla seuraamatta, kuinka Oikawa hymisee imaistessaan puikon pään suuhunsa. Asiaa auttaisi jos Oikawa kääntäisi katseensa pois.   
  
”Iwa-chan”, tämä kehrää. ”Haluaisitko?”  
  
”Mitä?”   
  
Oikawa nuolaisee huuliaan. Niissäkin on vivahdus akvamariinia. Hajime nielaisee, yrittää keskittyä heidän pihansa ohittavaan pyöräilijään, sirittäviin sirkkoihin, mihin tahansa paitsi hänen alavatsassaan leviävään lämpöön.   
  
”Maistaa, tietenkin”, Oikawa sanoo ja hymyilee. Pisara alkaa valua pitkin hänen sormiaan. Hajime tuntee pilkahduksen kauhua sen nähdessään. _Ei helvetti. Ei—_  
  
Oikawa työntää kaksi sormea suuhunsa ja huokaa. Hajime ristii jalkansa, rukoilee, ettei tämä absoluuttinen maanvaiva, jota myös hänen parhaaksi ystäväkseen kutsutaan, satu katsomaan alaspäin.   
  
”Minulla on hyvä näin”, Hajime murahtaa. ”Sottaat niin kuin pikkulapsi. Se ei varsinaisesti herätä ruokahalua.”  
  
Oikawa mutristaa huuliaan. ”Ilkeää, Iwa-chan”, hän marisee, mutta hänen silmänsä pilkahtavat. Hajime tuntee tuon pilkahduksen. Se ei koskaan lupaa hyvää.   
  
”Entäpä muita haluja sitten?” Oikawa kysyy ja antaa katseensa valahtaa Hajimen syliin. Mitä Hajime on ikinä tehnyt ansaitakseen tämän? Oikawa flirttailisi tylsistyneenä vaikka seinälle, niinpä tämä ei ole ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän kiusoittelee Hajimea, mutta… yleensä tulokset eivät ole tällaisia. Hajime ei tiedä kuinka reagoida. _Se on vain hiton Oikawa, sama Oikawa, jonka pärstää hän on joutunut katselemaan viimeiset ties kuinka monta vuotta_ , hän yrittää muistuttaa itseään. Eikä tämä varmasti oikeasti tarkoita mitään. Haluaa vain olla ärsyttävä, kuten aina. Hajime kääntää katseensa määrätietoisesti poispäin ja toivoo poskiensa punan laantuvan piakkoin.   
  
”Älä viitsi.”  
  
Äkkiä jokin kylmä koskee hänen poskeaan ja siihen jää sinistä tahmaa.  
  
”Upsis”, Oikawa heläyttää. Hajime on aikeissa ärähtää tälle, mutta seuraavaksi huulet seuraavat mehujäävanaa, ja kaikki sanat katoavat.   
  
”Mitä hittoa, Oikawa?” hän saa lopulta kakaistua ulos Oikawan nojautuessa hitusen taaksepäin. ”Onko tämä joku sinun sairas käsityksesi huumorista?”  
  
Nyt Oikawan silmissä on hiven jotakin epävarmaa. Hänen suupielensä nytkähtää niin kuin sillä on tapana hänen ollessaan hermostunut. ”Se riippuu…”  
  
”Mistä?”  
  
Oikawa vetää henkeä. ”Siitä mitä pidät tästä”, hän mumisee ja painaa sitten kylmän suunsa Hajimen omaa vasten. Suudelma maistuu esanssiselta mustikalta, liian imelältä. Oikawan sormet tärisevät niiden kohotessa Hajimen hiuksiin.  
  
Hajime tuntee jonkin loksahtavan päässään. Onko se sitten palapelin palanen, vai hänen leukansa, siitä ei ole varmuutta.   
  
Oikawa vetäytyy. Kohottaa sitten kulmaansa.  
  
”Makeaa”, Hajime sanoo. ”Pitäisin enemmän sitruunasta.”  
  
Oikawa purskahtaa helpottuneeseen nauruun.


	8. AsaNoya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jos ette ole lukenut paljon shoujoa, niin selvennykseksi, että gakuran on koulupuku ja sen toiseksi ylin, lähinnä sydäntä oleva nappi uskomuksen mukaan kerää kaikki opiskeluajan tunteet ja pojat antavat sen perinteisesti tyttöystävälleen/ihastukselleen valmistuessaan.

Koulun piha on täynnä valokuvia räpsiviä vanhempia ja silmiään pyyhkiviä, todistuksiaan käsissään rutistavia kolmasluokkalaisia. Myös Asahi pitää laukussaan paperia, joka kertoo kolmen vuoden uurastuksesta. Pian on aika sanoa hyvästit Karasunolle, mutta sitä ennen hänellä on vielä jotakin tärkeää tehtävänä. _Kestä sydän, kestä_ , Asahi ajattelee jähmettyessään Nishinoyan katseen alla.    
  
” _A-sa-hi-san_ ”, Noya sanoo heiluttaen kättään hänen silmiensä edessä. ”Onko ketään kotona?”  
  
”Juu”, Asahi onnistuu vastaamaan. ”Tuota… Minä vain sitä, että kun… kun on viimeinen päiväni täällä…”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Niin, koska se on perinteistä, ja sinä olet minulle… sinä…”  
  
Äänihuulet pettävät Asahin täysin, joten hän päättää viimein mennä suoraan asiaan.   
  
Niin Asahi repäisee irti gakuraninsa toiseksi ylimmän napin. Hän sulkee silmänsä ja työntää sen Noyaa kohden. Hetkeksi mitään ei tapahdu. Asahi on valmis vetämään kätensä pois ja kenties vajoamaan maan alle. Miksi ihmeessä hän oli ryhtynyt tähän? Niin kuin joku manga-sankari, jota Asahi ei todellakaan muistuttanut. Olisi hänellä pitänyt olla enemmän järkeä. Mutta kun Suga ja Daichikin olivat kannustaneet hänen typerää suunnitelmaansa romanttisena. Olivat siinäkin ystävät! Nishinoya varmasti—  
  
Noyan koko paino iskeytyy häntä vasten. Jalat kietoutuvat hänen vyötärönsä ympärille. Asahi avaa silmänsä, horjuu hieman paikoillaan. Nappi on tiukasti Noyan sormien otteessa.  
  
” _Woaaah_ ”, Noya sädehtii.  
  
 _Woah_ , Asahi toistaa mielessään tämän purressa hänen huultaan liikuntasalin vierustalla.


	9. KuroKen

He kävelevät parhaillaan kotia kohden vierailtuaan pelihallissa koko joukkueen voimin. Kenman nenä on kiinni hänen kännykässään, hänen vapaa kätensä taas Kuroon takinhelmassa, ja Kuroo juttelee niitä näitä Yakun ja Levin kanssa. Kuroo puhaltelee samalla suurta, vaaleanpunaista purukumipalloa, joka poksahtelee hänen huuliaan vasten. Mansikan tuoksu leijuu ilmassa.   
  
Lev yrittää saada Kenman antamaan hänelle vinkkejä johonkin videopeliin, mutta Yaku toteaa, että hänen pitäisi kysyä sen sijaan vinkkejä pallon ilmassa pitoon. Kuroo hykertää.   
  
Kun he ovat kävelleet muutaman korttelin, Kenma nykäisee Kuroon hihaa ja katsoo häntä vaativasti. ”Purkkaa, Kuro.”  
  
”Olisit sanonut aiemmin, niin olisin ostanut sinullekin”, Kuroo sanoo. Huokaisee sitten ja pysähtyy vain tarttuakseen kiinni Kenman leuasta. Kenma raottaa huuliaan. Ne ovat pehmeät Kuroon omien alla.  
  
Kuroo työntää purukumin Kenman suuhun kielellään. Kenma näykkää Kuroon alahuulta kevyesti hänen vetäytyessään ja päästää tyytyväisen hyminän. He jatkavat kävelemistä samassa tahdissa.  
  
Vasta muutaman askeleen jälkeen, kun Kuroo kääntyy sanoakseen jotakin Yakulle, hän huomaa toisten jääneen jälkeen.  
  
”Mitä nyt? Onko jokin vialla?”  
  
Yaku tuijottaa häntä hieman epäuskoisesti ja Levin suu roikkuu auki. Kuroo kohottaa kulmiaan.  
  
”Ei sitten niin mitään”, Yaku vastaa lopulta kärsivän oloisesti. ”Mutta muistakaa lapset”, hän lisää vetäessään Levin perässään.   
  
Kuroo katsahtaa Kenmaa hieman kummissaan. Tämä kohauttaa vastaukseksi olkapäitään ja jatkaa kännykkänsä räpeltämistä purukumi suussaan.


	10. Ukai/Takeda

Juttuhan on niin, ettei Ukai sitä ollut aloittanut ja niinpä häntä ei oikeastaan voida syyttää. Se oli ihan joku muu, joka oli alkanut soittelemaan hänelle kaikki illat putkeensa (ja puolet lounastunneista siinä sivussa). Joka sitten oli jatkanut sitä soittelua vielä pyyntönsä läpi saatuaankin.

Ja niin, ehkei arvon Takeda-sensei ollut ajatellut näiden soittojen johtavan kännipuheluihin kolmelta yöllä, mutta kuten Ukain pappa tapasi sanoa: joka leikkiin ryhtyy, se leikin kestäköön.

”Shhhinulla on kauniit silmät.”

_”Ukai-kun, missä sinä olet?”_

”Lupaatko tulla jos kerron?”

_”Jos tarvitset apua, niin kyllä. Missä sinä olet?”_

Suloinen Takeda. Ukai tahtoisi pistellä tämän suuhunsa. Ainakin tietyn osan tästä…

”Joo”, Ukai mumisee. 

_”Ukai-kun? Minä tulen, kunhan—”_

”Nytkö jo? Kakaroillakin on enemmän ska… staminaa”, Ukai sanoo vallan ylpeänä kielensä toiminnasta. Takeda äännähtää paniikinomaisesti. Hetken pompittelun jälkeen Ukai kertoo hänelle baarin osoitteen.

Takeda saapuu paikalle puolisen tuntia myöhemmin posket kylmästä punoittaen ja lasit huurussa. Ukai hymyilee leveästi.

”Sensei! Mitä juot?”

Takeda kurtistaa kulmiaan. ”En mitään, kiitos. Me lähdemme nyt.”

”Kotiin?”

”Kotiin”, Takeda vahvistaa ja kumartaa anteeksipyytävästi baarimikolle, joka ei ole antanut Ukaille uutta tuoppia hetkeen. Ukai hivuttaa kätensä Takedan selälle ja… alaspäin. Puna Takedan poskilla ylettynee jo kauluksen alle. Kuinka paljon, sen hän haluaisi tietää.

”Entä sitten, mennäänkö sänkyyn?” Ukai kysyy heidän madellessaan Takedan autolle. Tämä hymähtää.

”Sinä ainakin, Ukai-kun.”

Loppumatka sujuu hämärissä tunnelmissa, joita Ukai ei enää aamulla tavoita päähänsä.  Ei sillä, pää tuntuu muutenkin vaihtuneen täyteen pumpatuksi, kireäksi lentopalloksi. Asiaa eivät auta ne vähäiset jäljellä olevat muistot.

_Sinulla on kauniit silmät, tykkään sinusta_ , hän muistaa soperrelleensa ja tuntee halua vajota maan alle. Miten hän tulee selviämään maanantain harjoituksista, sitä hän ei tiedä. _Voihan helvetti_. Ukai heittää tyynynsä kohti seinää. Sitten makuuhuoneen ovi narahtaa auki.

Oven raosta kurkistavat ne kauniit silmät.

”Huomenta. Haluatko kahvia?”

”Olen hyvin pahoillani”, Ukai hengähtää.

”Minä en”, Takeda vastaa, eikä Ukai voi lakata tuijottamasta tämän hymyä.  

 


End file.
